1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a motor casing is only used for mounting a rotor assembly and a stator assembly. An external mounting bracket, separating from the motor casing, is often required to connect the motor with external devices. The external mounting bracket is generally coupled with the motor casing by means of welding or riveting and another method is to arrange a number of threaded holes on the motor casing to fix them with bolts and nuts, however, such method has the following disadvantages: the working procedure is complicated, more materials are required, production costs are high, and the mounting brackets are easily to come off.